


Answers in the Dark

by Writesomemore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writesomemore/pseuds/Writesomemore
Summary: After his loved ones were murdered and their bodies displayed for the world to see. Mason Lighthouse forced his former psychiatrist out of hiding to find the killer.





	Answers in the Dark

"I would like to study you," Doctor Hannibal Lecter stated as he undone the single button that tied his waistcoat together before sitting down. His eyes watched the young man paced back and forth behind the chair he was offered to sit in but declined just minutes ago.

"Not happening," he responded with a slight delay. His mind pondered on the question, something he never did before. The slight possibility of letting a therapist uncomfortably close to him, lingered for a few seconds before he dismembered the idea. "No. Doctor I won't have this conversation with you again. This case isn't about me." 

"You're nervous," Will spoke up for the first time during the unscheduled meeting. He watched the young man, as he usually did. The thread the other made wasn't unusual as Will noted during their first assembly, it was more of a comfort act. But it was when the young man stopped and rested his hands firmly on the backrest of the chair did Will notice the shift.

The young man met Will's eyes. The glance the two shared didn't reveal much other than the third man's want for Will's silence. However, when his eyes pulled away, the young man almost couldn't help but look after his shoulder. The movement, was quick but the three second pause as his eyes locked onto nothing behind him was more telling than assumed.

"You have several patterns that aren't hard to understand but there's something more." Hannibal shifted a bit in his seat to cross one leg over the other. His eyes scanned the young man who worked alongside with for eight days.

"Mason, you're looking for something," Will added but his focus had moved to the empty space behind Mason. As if he was trying to adjust his eyes to whatever it was the other man could see. 

Mason brushed his bright red hair to one side, pushing his bangs from his forehead. His heart was racing a mile a minute no matter how he tried to discreetly take deep breaths. He looked between both men, as he has done many times before. 

One of the men gave him the look of curiosity masked with judgement. While the other shared glances of concern that usually washed away with uncertainty.

"I'm waiting," Mason answered as he was aware that he needed to give something. Details didn't matter, just the truth. Enough to scratch the surface of interest so they could move on to the reason they were all in the same room. "I'm waiting for something to reveal himself again." That wasn't enough. He could tell by the way Will leaned forward in his seat that he was intrigued but it wasn't enough to allow the subject to be dropped. "I allowed my imagination to get the best of me. I-I made myself believe I'm being followed by something that only came to light by giving it purpose."

"What kind of purpose," Will asked. His voice turned into a whisper. Almost like a hush so that only the intended target could hear.

Little did Will know, the nightmare was forming right beside him. What looked like dark rain clouds gathered by the man's feet, traveling to the table that stood in the center of their gathering. It hid from the lights as it usually would. There it started to take shape. Slowly forming into something indescribable. Yet it's eyes appeared quicker than the rest of its body.

"I gave it life. I forced myself to look into its eyes… only for it looked back at me." Mason looked away swiftly and took a shaken breathe that gave away his unraveling nerves. "All this talk about something that doesn't exist isn't going to bring back my family." He glanced back to the clearing but the manifestation of the creature was gone. "Don't we have a killer to catch?"

"You're changing the subject," Will said quickly. He wanted it to be known that Mason couldn't hide anything from them.

"Yes, I am. But talking about the tricks and games my mind plays on me isn't going to find who killed my mother and boyfriend." 


End file.
